Frozen Dragonheart
by laze jovanov
Summary: Instead of dying Draco the Dragon has been given another chance for life and was transported to a parallel world where his heart is whole again but when he meets a girl with the need of a part of his hear will he help her ?


After being killed by his friend, in order to kill the evil prince Einon. Draco's soul went into the stars...or adleast that is what everyone thought.

Draco was in fact transported into another parallel world where his dragon heart is whole again. Draco has appeared in a frozen forest.

Slowly opening his calf-brown eyes,Draco put a hand on his forehead.

"Ugh...W-What happined ?" The mighty dragon asked. The slowly everything was coming to his head his friend Bowen had killed him in order to end Einon's rain of terror,the one parson that he gave part of his heart in order to save.

He slowly got up and looked around,then he realized something. Putting a scaly hand on his chest he felt his heart and to his surprise...it was whole again as if he never gave half of it to the person he once trusted.

"How is this possible ?" He asked to himself, was this Heaven ?

Deciding it would be best to find some answers from above. Opening his enormous bat-like wings and taking into the cloudy sky. While flying among the clouds he decided to try and make sense of this. The benevolent dragon had so many questions he wanted to be answered some many things he wondered about like how is he still alive,how is his heart whole again.

...

He flew and flew looking for clues he wanted but with no such luck. That is until he finally spotted something rather unusual something he might have never before seen in his life. On the ground there was a raindeer racing for something and it was carrying two humans and an unusual creature looking something like a snowman. He wasn't getting a very good look of what he's seeing from up there, he did not want to spook the folks as they might try to kill him or higher a Dragon-Slayer to do that...but he was desperate for answers.

Slowly descended from the sky,he was now flying above the raindeer. Sven,Anna,Kristoff and Olaf began seeing the looming shadow that has engulfed their own slowly turn their heads towards the source. But after they did just that...their's eyes widened in shock,they gasped in surprise...they were seeing something they read in books,something they never fought was real.

"Ahem excuse me but could you stop or adleast slow down a bit ?" The Dragon politely asked, if their eyes and ears were playing tricks on them they would have known by now but they weren't. They indeed wanted to stop and see what the dragon has to say but they knew they had to make to Arendelle quickly.

Anna was the first to speak

"W-Who are you ?" She asked in shock and surprise

"Well if you slow down a bit or better yet stop,I'll be more than happy to explain" The Dragon replied

"Sorry but we can't do that, her heart is freezing and if we don't get her to her true loves kiss she'll freeze to death" Kristoff quickly finished

The 'heart' part of what Kristoff said is what really took Draco back. He could see the girl was on an unstable state, perhaps he could heal her by giving a part of his heart to her...NO ! He remembared well of what happined when he gave a part of his dragon-heart to someone. He did not want to repeat a mistake he made in the past...but there was something about this girl...there was no wickedness or violence in her. She was nothing like Einon.

"I think...I could heal her" These were the dragon's words that truly sparked interest in everyone. Deciding that they should,Kristoff halted Sven and at the same time Draco landed close to them.

"You said you could heal her" Kristoff asked "How ?"

"I will give a part of my heart and place it inside her, the heat of my dragon-heart will repell the cold that is within her" The Dragon explained, this was now truly shocking for everyone could this dragon truly do something that Pabbie was unable to do ? Could he really save Anna ? Is so then they should do it right away !

"No..."

Everyone looked towards Anna who simply smiled warmly at Draco

"I appreciate you're gift really I do...but I think you should keep you're heart" Those were words that the dragon has never ever heard in his whole life. So many people would kill to have a part of a dragon within their bodies and yet this young and beautiful girl refused something any human would wish to possess "Besides...I have true love's kiss to break the spell"

"Are you sure about this ?" Draco asked "Cause you may not get another chance"

Anna simply nodded

At this point Olaf came

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"

The Dragon was taken back by this new creature

"Ummm...what excatily are you ?" Draco asked the Snowman

"Why I'm a snowman" Olaf answered happily

"A living snowman" Kristoff corrected

Draco was most intrigued my this, he had seen humans build snowmen before but never has he seen a one that is alive

"We are wasting time" Kristoff said as he got onto Sven along with Olaf.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" Draco volunteered "I'll take you where you need to be"

"T-Thank you" Anna weakly said with a smile

Draco quickly grabbed the Raindeer and flew into the sky.

"Weeee" Olaf happily said as he had never flew before

Kristoff,Olaf and Sven looked in amazement they had never seen something so wonderful,it was almost magical to experience something most humans would only dream of.

...

Eventually Draco came to the destination and gently put down Sven along with everyone on him except for Olaf who decided to slide away from them and told them he would meet them later.

"Wait aren't you coming ?" Anna asked surprised

"Trust me...it's better this way for both of us" Draco assured her before flying and disappearing in to the cloudy sky. At that moment the guards opened the doors and took in the still freezing Anna. Kristoff and Sven having nothing better to do left the kingdom.

...

Meanwhile Draco was flying higher than the clouds were floating he wondered to himself why would someone refuse gift like that, although he wanted some questions asked,what Anna said to him is what puzzled him the most. All of a sudden he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Anna never told him about her true love or who he is, he knew that she could end up betrayed like him when he trusted Einon. Stopping in mid air he decided to turn back to the castle, the young girl's selfless personality and that feeling his having is what drew him back.

...

He finally reached the castle and flew above the town. Many people including the guards gasped in shock as the mighty dragon flew over.

Draco began looking each window in the castle despiratly. Until a stroke of good luck he had finally found the girl. But she anything but okay if fact she was even worse than before. He quickly crashed the window open, slightly startling poked his head inside the room.

"What had happend to you" Draco asked in complete shock

"I was wrong" Anna said still shivering "It wasn't true love...I was betrayed"

Draco couldn't help but feel like himself,she had faith in someone she believed will make the right choice...but like him only ended up betrayed.

"I can help you" Draco said "I will..."

"No !" A freezing Anna intorrupted the kind-hearted Dragon"You shouldn't do this"

"I will be alright" Draco assured her "This will not harm me nor you but it will heal you"

Having not much of a choice Anna finally accepted the Dragon's offer. She slowly dragged herself towards him.

Once she was within reach, Draco made a small incision in the young princess's chest, he then proceeded to make the same to his own with his large claws. Anna watched in amazement as the dragon reached inside his own body and removed a part of his heart and put in the incision that was in her chest. After he put it there Anna's hair slowly turned from white to her original color,he body began to heat up as if she had a very warm blanket covering her, the ice inside her has melted. Draco the shot a quick blast of fire to heal her wound.

Anna now fully healed got up as if her body was brand new.

She looked at him in amazement "Thank you...thank you very much"

Draco smiled warmly at her

Then she suddenly realized something "Elsa !" She gasped.

Anna turned to Draco

"Please we have to hurry Hans is going to kill my sister !" Anna plead the dragon

That was all he needed to hear

"Hop on" He said as he lowered his back. Anna quickly got onto the dragon's back.

Draco flew into the air looking around for Anna's sister.

Suddenly an extremely powerful blizzard appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did this blizzard come from ?" Draco asked trying to regain his control

"It must be Elsa." Anna guessed

"You didn't tell me you're sister was a magician" Draco said as he was still trying to gain control

"Well she has control over ice and snow" Anna said trying to see through the blizzard

All of a sudden the blizzard stopped as unexpectedly as it started.

Anna finally spotted her older sister who was sobbing on the ice...then Anna saw Hans slowly approaching her lifting his sword reading to deliver death blow to her sister who is completely unaware of this.

Thinking quickly Draco began flying as fast as he could to reach Anna's sister.

...

As Hans was about to strike...Draco out of nowhere came between the two and he did so by hitting Hans with his left arm sending the treacherous prince away from Elsa and knocking him unconscious. As the dragon smashed the ice as he landed upon,this got Elsa's attention...she slowly turns her head towards the source. Out of pure instinct Elsa jumped away from Draco in fear as she gasped...that is until she saw...

"Anna ?" Elsa asked in complete shock at the same time a smile of relief came upon her face

Anna got off of Draco and walked towards Elsa...who instantly hugged her

"Anna...is it really you" Elsa asked with joy

"Yes Elsa" Anna answered with a smile as she hugged her back

At the same time Kristoff and Sven have arrived to witness this

Elsa took another look at Draco who was looking back at her

"Anna who's..." Elsa was about to ask but Anna cut her off

"He's a friend he healed me...he helped me save you from Hans" Anna said

"Hans ?" Elsa asked rather confused

"He lied to me...to you...to everyone" Anna explained "I'm so sorry for doubting you...you were right I really can't marry a man I just met. And I just want you to know that I love you."

Then Elsa realized something

"Of course" Elsa realized "Love is the answer"

With that Elsa lifted her hands into the air. Draco watched in amazement as the snow that covered Arendelle was slowly being reduced until it was gone. Anna,Elsa and Draco were standing on a very large ship with Kristoff and Sven on another ship.

"She's really skilled isn't she ?" Draco asked Anna who simply replied with "Yup"

A caughing noise turned everyone's attention to the source...which turned out to be non other than the traitor Hans himself. Draco attmpted to attack him but Anna prevented that and went to Hans

Hans was surprised to see Anna alive and well

"Anna ?" Hans asked is disbelief "But she froze you're heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours" Anna finished and proceeded to walk away...but not before delivering a punch to Hans' face knocking him off the ship.

Hans was later arrested and sent back to the Southern Isles to receive punishment from his 12 older brothers.

Draco introduces himself to everyone in Arendelle. At first mos of the people were shocked and surprised but they eventually got along with him and Elsa created a small cloud that rained flurry to prevent Olaf from melting.


End file.
